


Not Too Bored

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose thinks football sucks, but Brock finds a way to make one a little more exciting.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not Too Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Jose and Brock are both 18 in this one!

Jose sat on the top row of the bleachers, half scrolling through Instagram, half watching Brock play football. He was the quarterback, and Jose had no fucking idea what that even meant. He saw the crowd and cheerleaders go wild, and saw his boyfriend holding a football on the... touchdown spot? Jose didn't know what it was called and he always spaced out when Brock was telling him about the sport. Jose wasn't big on sports; he preferred reading and playing video games.

Getting bored watching boys tackle each other and throwing a ball, he walked down the bleachers past all the screaming and cheering students. He scoffed when a guy threw his hands up and almost hit Jose in the face. He quickened his steps and made his way to the boy's locker room. He immediately scrunched his nose and waved the air in front of his face. It smelled like sweat and ass. Well, the ass part he didn't mind, but he did mind the stench of sweat, it was thick and heavy in the air. Jose agreed with himself that it was a bad idea to wait in there but as soon as he opened the door, Brock walked in.

"Jose! What's up, what are you doing in here?" Brock was glistening with sweat and he was breathing heavily, a smile was plastered on his face.

"Me? Whatchu doin here?" Brock laughed.

"I saw you leave, so I left the game." Jose was taken aback. 

"Wait, lemme get this straight. Yo ass left the game because of me?" Brock cheerfully nodded.

"Bruh why you so happy?" Brock shook his head and Jose stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Well..." Brock stepped closer and Jose put his hand on Brock's chest.

"Hol' on, you smell awful." Brock rolled his eyes and took off his clothes.

"I'll be back." Jose sighed and sat down on the bench, getting on his phone again. He replied to the tons of snaps he received and checked his DM's, responding to every single person out of boredom. By the time he was finished, Brock walked back into the locker room.

"Better?" He had a towel wrapped around his waist and Jose took it off, making Brock internally and possibly visibly uncomfortable. Jose was too focused on getting that dick to focus on Brock's mannerisms.

"Much." Jose stepped closer to Brock and tried to kiss him but Brock softly pushed him away.

"The fuck?" Brock bit his lip.

"We can't. Not here." Jose huffed out a dramatic breath and rolled his eyes like he always did.

"Fine." Brock put on his clothes and took Jose's hand, leading him out of the locker room. They walked down the empty halls of their high school holding hands until Brock pulled out a ton keys from his jeans. They walked up to the principal's office and Brock opened the door with the key and strolled in.

"How'd ya-" Before Jose could finish his question, Brock's lips were on his. Brock pushed Jose against the bookshelf, making a few books fall with how much force he used. He lifted up Jose's shirt and ran his hands up and down his stomach as he deepened the kiss. Jose let out a breathy moan as Brock gently squeezed his nipple and felt his dick throb in his jeans.

Brock could sense how turned on Jose already was so he dropped to his knees and pulled down Jose's pants and boxer, letting his cock spring free. Brock ran his hands up and down Jose's thighs before he spit on his hand and took his dick in his hand. Jose closed his eyes and bit his lip as Brock slowly stroked him for a few times before he replaced his hand with his mouth. Brock was sucking him fast, pushing Jose's limit to see how fast he could come. Jose felt like he was about to bust so he tapped on Brock's shoulder and Brock immediately stopped.

"C'mere." Jose's voice was coarse and soft and he kissed Brock again, sucking on his swollen lips. Jose draped his arms around Brock's shoulders and Brock grabbed Jose's waist, pulling him closer. Jose smiled against Brock's lips and rested his forehead on his boyfriend's.

"We shouldn't be doin this here." Brock snorted out a laugh.

"Why? It's not like we can get in trouble, no one's here."

"I feel bad for the janitor who has to clean up our cum." Brock laughed loudly this time and so did Jose, cracking himself up at his own remark. As soon as their laughter died down, Brock walked over to the principal's desk and stared at it for a moment before shoving everything off of it, books, letters, statues, all falling on the floor.

"Dude!" Jose whispered as he raised his hands and Brock made shushing motion. Jose opened and closed his mouth several times before Brock grabbed his wrist and threw him back first onto the stained wood desk.

"Damn, you aggressive." Brooke responded by spreading Jose's legs going back down on him. Jose spaced out for a while; thinking about what he was gonna eat tonight, what he would wear tomorrow, what-

"FUCK!" Jose was shaken out of his thoughts as Brock exclaimed the profanity. 

"What?!" Brock looked back at Jose.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention." Jose closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief.

"Fuck you, for real." Brock smirked.

"I know you'd like that." Jose rolled his eyes once again, but before he could get in another remark Brock took off his jeans and underwear, revealing his achingly hard cock. It was dripping pre cum and Jose felt his own dick jump when he looked at it. Jose parted his legs more when Brock stuck his fingers into Jose's mouth. Jose gently grabbed Brock's hand and looked up at him as he sensually sucked on his fingers. Brock stared right back at him and bit his lip, trying not to come on the spot. He pulled his fingers out and slid one, two, three inside Jose, pumping them in and out quickly.

Brock pulled them out and lined himself up with Jose's asshole and inched his way into him until he was all up in Jose's guts. He slowly started moving, thrusting in and out carefully. When Jose was fully adjusted, Brock sped up his pace. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Jose, making the whole desk shake. Brock grabbed Jose's legs and threw them over his shoulders and he bent down to kiss Jose. He made his way down to Jose's jawline and throat, sucking a love bite onto the soft skin. Brock lowered himself even farther to suck on and kiss Jose's brown nipples, making the smaller boy breathily moan.

Without warning, Jose arched his back and whined, and his cum shot out onto his stomach. Feeling Jose clench around him, Brock came too with a groan. Jose felt Brock's warm cum filling him up and he saw white, pleasure overwhelming his sense. Brock stayed inside Jose for a while and they breathed heavily, hearts pumping fast. Brock finally pulled out and Jose winced at the loss of warmth. Cum dripped out of his ass onto the desk, and Brock knew it was gonna stain immediately; yet he didn't give a single fuck. Jose got off the desk and they pulled their pants up, kissing after they did.

"So?" Jose looked at Brock with a confused look on his face.

"So??" 

"Pep rallies aren't that bad, right?"

"Pfft. They still suck, you just made this one kinda fun." Brock shook his head.

"Kinda?" Jose nodded.

"Yup. Das what I said." Brock laughed and took Jose's hand in his and they walked back outside to the bleachers, sitting under them, not a care in the world.


End file.
